Rotary sensors may be utilized to monitor a variety of devices that move rotationally. Examples of monitored devices include, but are not limited to, shafts and valves. A variety of conventional rotary sensors are non-contact magnetic rotational sensors having a hall sensor and magnet. As the monitored device is rotated, relative movement occurs between the hall sensor and magnet to cause a change in the magnetic field sensed by the hall sensor. A conventional non-contact magnetic rotational sensor may track the rotation angle with a sine wave output which can not achieve a sufficiently low linearity deviance of output (e.g., less than 4% deviance) beyond 100 degrees of rotation of the monitored device. However, some new applications require a larger range of sufficiently low linearity deviance greater than 100 degrees.
Accordingly, there is a need for a non-contact rotary sensor that has sufficiently low linearity deviance of monitored magnetic filed output over a rotation range greater than 100 degrees.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the disclosed subject matter be viewed broadly.